Washington State PRAMS Core Grant ?Component A Project Summary/Abstract PRAMS 2016 Grant Project Title: Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) (U01) Category B. (Existing States) Washington State PRAMS 2016 Project Director: Riley Peters, PhD, Address: Washington State Department of Health PO Box 47835 Olympia, WA 98504-7835 (360) 236-3581 Project Period: May 5, 2016 to April 30, 2021 The overall goal of Washington Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is: To provide data to help develop and evaluate prevention and control measures, research strategies, and policy options aimed at improving the health of women, infants and families in Washington State. Survey participants, approximately 1,800 per year, are drawn from birth certificate data using a stratified random selection based on race/ethnicity. The data collection method for Washington PRAMS involves a statewide mailing of the questionnaire with telephone follow-up for non-responders. Current aims are: 1) The Washington State PRAMS Project will survey 1,800 recent mothers annually. 2) The Washington State PRAMS project will analyze, interpret, and disseminate PRAMS data. 3) The Washington State PRAMS project will utilize PRAMS data to plan and monitor programs and policies aimed at reducing health problems among mothers and infants.